CAWF Rewind
by mr cartoon
Summary: Missed Some Of Your Favorite CAWF Moments Then This Is The Program For You Where We Highlight The Past Events That Took Place In Recent CAWF Programming.
1. January Highlights

CAWF Rewind

Part 1 - Hightlights From January

[Quick Note - This Is A Special Program Recaping The Events From The Past Few Months Of CAWF, Now In Case Your Asking Why I'm Doing This.. Well I'll Explain At The Start Of The Show, & Remember That I Only Own My OC's That's All] 

[WWE SIGNATURE 2ND THEME] 

Announcer - The CAWF What The World Is Watching

[The Show Begins With Various Highlights Of CAWF Programming As Groundshaker By Jim Johnson Plays]

CAWF REWIND

[The Scene Switches To A Room With All Types Of CAWF Programming & Pay Per View Logos As The Host Of The Show Mr Cartoon Is Seen Sitting At A Desk Looking Through Some Papers]

Mr Cartoon - Huh.. Oh Were Live

[Mr Cartoon Drops The Papers & Fixes Himself Then Smiles At The Camera]

Mr Cartoon - Hello There My Fellow CAWF Fans, It's Me Mr Cartoon The Sole Founder Of CAWF, & Welcome To The Very 1st Episode Of CAWF Rewind.. The Show Where We Highlighted Some Of The Biggest Moments Of CAWF, But Today This 1st Episode We're Just Gonna Be Highlighting Moments From The Past Two Months... Now I Know I Before That All Of The CAWF Programs That We Saved In Our Machine We Were Gonna Put Them On Tapes & Have Them All Set For Airing On TV, I Told You I Was Gonna Do It & I Did, But However I Just Learned That For The Past 2 Months.. Only 15% Of Television Has Picked Up Our Programs While The Other 85% Didn't, Now It Seems A Little Shocking But Let Me Show You Why 

[Mr Cartoon Turns On A Screen Showing The Results]

Mr Cartoon - I'm Pretty Sure Some Of You Might Of Known This By Now But For The Past 2 Months All The Networks That Air Brawl, CCW, & Extreme Replaced Them With Different Shows For Most Of The World Which Is The 1st 60% Of 85 While The Other 25% Shows That Not Everybody Has A TV... Now Don't Worry As Soon As This Shows Over I'm Going To Have A Little Talk With Those Networks & Fix This Mess, But For Now I'm Going To Recap Some Of The Big Stuff That Occured During January & Feburary... & I Figured I'd Start This Thing Off With Our 1st Recap... The New Commentators 

THE NEW COMMENTATORS 

Mr Cartoon - That's Right, Now If Guys Recalled On A Certain Episode Of Brawl I Announced That After In Your House All Of My CAWF Announcing Teams Were Going To Have A 3rd Member, We Started With Brawl, Then CCW, & Finally Extreme... Now Then In Case You Were The One That Didn't See It Then Allow Me To Take You Back To The Week After In Your House, Starting With Brawl

[The Scene Switches To The Opening Of Brawl Where Fireworks Begin To Go Off At The Entrance Ramp With The Crowding Cheering Really Loud & Posters Were Shown ALl Around The Arena]

Jerry Lawler - The New Era Of CAWF Is Almost Here As We Prepare To Imbark On A New Year & Leave In Your House.. Welcome To BRAWL IS WAR, Jerry "The King" Lawler Is Here As Always Along With My Buddy Shawn Michaels & Boy Do We Have A Show For You Tonight

Shawn Michaels - You Got That Right King, Lots Of Action Is Set To Take Place As Always But Also Tonight Us Announcers Are About To Have A 3rd Member Starting Tonight

Jerry Lawler - I Know I Can't Wait To See Who It's Gonna Be

Shawn Michaels - Looks Like We Might Not Have To Cause Look Who's In the Ring Now The Finkster 

[The Scene Switches To Howard Finkel In The Ring]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman At This Time Would You Please Welcome Brawl's 3rd Broadcast Member... Joey Wheeler

Jerry Lawler - WHAAT

Shawn Michaels - I Don't Believe It 

[Basic Thuganomics By John Cena Begins To Play As Joey Wheeler Makes An Apperance At The Entrance Ramp Bringing Out Cheers For Him]

Shawn Michaels - THERE HE IS, & LISTEN TO THIS CROWD THERE GOING WILD

Jerry Lawler - THIS IS AWESOME JOEY WHEELER'S BACK

[Joey Then Hold Up His Microphone]

Joey Wheeler - Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo, Thuganomics Is Back Man... & This Time It's Here To Stay So Listen Up 

[Just Then Some Punk Begins To Play As Joey Begins To Rap While Walking Down The Aisle]

Joey Wheeler - Yo, It's Been A Long Time Since My Last Apperance In CAWF & Boy It Changed A Lot, Last Time You Saw Me I Was Being Fired After Losing A Loser Gets Fired Match Against Biff Back In 2006, Ever Since Then I'm Been Kicking The Streets Without A Job, Down In The Dumps, Had No Where Else To Go, But Then The CAWF Owner Mr Cartoon Made The Call & Said Joey How Would You Like To Return To CAWF As The 3rd Broadcast Member Of Brawl & I Knew That This Was The Perfect Chance For The Master Of Thuganomics To Make A Comeback, So I Accepted The Offer & I'm Back Tonight To Do My Job & While I'm At It Put A Little Action-Fun In It, WORD LIFE 

[The Crowd Begins To Cheer As Joey Drops The Mic & Makes His Way To The Announcers Table] 

Jerry Lawler - Hey HEY Joey My Man How's It Hanging Give Me Some Fives

[Joey High Fives Jerry As He Takes His Seat & Puts On The Headset]

Shawn Michaels - Yo Joey, How Did Mr Cartoon Get You To Take This Job Instead Of Returning Here As A Wrestler 

Joey Wheeler - Trust Me Shawn, I May Have Made A Status In My Wrestling Career, But I'm Use To Rap, That's My Passion, & This Job Can Give Me The Chance To At Least Make A Couple Of Rhymes For The Action, You Hear Me

Shawn Michaels - I Don't Get It 

[The Scene Switches To CCW With The Crowd On Their Feet Cheering Really Loud]

Gorilla Monsoon - Welcome To The Peach Creek Stadium In Peach Creek, Welcome To CCW & Tonight We Begin A New Chapter In The World Of Extreme Cartoons.. I'm Gorilla Monsoon Along With My Broadcast Partner Henry Chan & What A Night This Plans To Be

Henry Chan - No Doubt About It Gorilla, Just 2 Nights At In Your House Vince McMahon Shocked Us All By Placing Heinz In Another Match With The Title On The Line Against Chris Thorndyke & Now There's A New Champ In Town.. & Tonight He Plans To Address The Situation Of What To Do Now That He's Both The CAWF & CCW Champion

Gorilla Monsoon - Also Tonight Just Like On Brawl CCW's Getting A 3rd Broadcast Member & It Looks Like Were About To Find Out Who That Person Is Right Now

[The Scene Switches To Perch Perkins Who's Standing Inside The Ring]

Perch Perkins - Ladies & Gentleman It Is My Pleasure To Introduce CCW's 3rd Broadcast Partner.. Jesse "The Body" Ventura

Henry Chan - WOAH Jesse Ventura, Gorilla Did You Hear That

Gorilla Monsoon - I DID & I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

[The Body Rules By Jesse Ventura Plays As Jesse Appears Bringing In Some Cheers From The Crowd As He Makes His Way To The Announcer's Table]

Gorilla Monsoon - We Haven't Seen Jesse Ventura In Over 10 Years But He's Back & Listen To The Crowd

Henry Chan - There Actually Giving Respect To The Body WOW I Never Thought I See The Day

[Then Jesse Makes It To The Table & Hugs Gorilla Monsoon Then Shakes Henry's hand As He Puts On His Headset] 

Gorilla Monsoon - Jesse It's Great To Have You Back

Jesse Ventura - It's Great To Be Back Gorilla, Cause There We're A Lot Of Fans In This Industry That Wanted Me Back, Well They Got There Wish... Cause The Body Is Back On Commentating Duties Just Like Old Times

Henry Chan - This Should Be Quite A Run For The 3 Of Us, Well We Got A Show To Get Too So Let's Get Going

[The Scene Switches To Extreme Where Fireworks Begin To Go Off All Over The Giant Fist Stage As The Crowd Is Shown Cheering Really Loud With Signs All Round]

Vince McMahon - Welcome Everyone To Saturday Night Extreme! Were Are Live From Aron City The Hometown Of Johnny Bravo As We Kick Off The 1st Broadcast Of Extreme After In Your House!, Vince McMahon Here Along With Jim Ross At Ringside & Tonight There's Going To Be A Change In Broadcasting Duties For Us

Jim Ross - That's Right Vince, Just Like On Brawl & CCW Were Gonna Be Having A 3rd Member To The Broadcast Team Here On Extreme! & It Looks Like We Won't Have To Wait A Lot Longer As We Take You To Tony Chimel

[The Scene Switches To Tony Chimel Who's In The Ring] 

Tony Chimel - Ladies & Gentleman Please Welcome At This Time Extreme's 3rd Broadcast Member... The Voice Of ECW Joey Styles

Vince McMahon - All Right

[CAWF Extreme Theme Plays Again As Joey Styles Makes His Apperance As He Walks Down The Aisle Giving High Fives To Some Of His Fans As The Crowd Cheers For Him]

Jim Ross - Well How About That The Voice Of ECW Joey Styles Is Our New Partner

Vince McMahon - We've Known Joey For Quite Some Time & He's Best Known As The Unscripted Commentator Which Lots Of People Can Agree With

[Joey Walks To The Announcers Table & Puts On His Headset] 

Joey Styles - How's It Going Guys

Vince McMahon - We're Doing Great, Glad To Have You Aboard The Extreme! Broadcast Team

Joey Styles - Thanks Vince, & It's Quite An Honor To Be Back In This Kind Of Job Calling All The Action.. & The Reason Why I'm Doing It Here Cause This Brand Is Known As Extreme! & That's How I Like It So From Now On Guys In CAWF You Can Know Me As The Voice Of Extreme! 

[The Scene Switches Back To Mr Cartoon Still At His Desk]

Mr Cartoon - Quite A Good Selection Wouldn't You Say, I Mean Think About It: Joey Wheeler, Jesse Ventura, & Joey Styles I Think I've Made Some Very Good Choices Here Everybody Really Likes Them, But That Was In December 2010.. Now Were In 2011 So It's Time We Begin Making Highlights For This Year & We're Gonna Start By Looking At Some Moments From January... & The 1st Moment Were Gonna Be Looking At Is, The Invasion Of The Bullies

INVASION OF THE BULLIES

Mr Cartoon - That's Right The Bullies.. The Most Dominant Group From WWE Cartoon Animated & During The Month Of January This Group Has Been Invading The Other Companies Warning Everyone Of There Massive Power, & Their Next Target.. Was US

[The Scene Flashes Back To The 1st Brawl Of 2011 Where The Bullies Are Seen Making Their Way Down The Ramp & Enter The Ring As The Crowd Massivley Boos Them]

Wolfgang - Now As Many Of You Know I'm Wolfgang & This Is A Group Known As The Bullies The Most Dominant Group From WWE Animated, & Recently We've Been Spreading Our Message To Every Other Cartoon Wrestling Brand, & The CAWF Is One Of Them

[The Scene Flashes Back To In Your House Showing Wolfgang, & The Rest Of The Bullies Entering The Arena]

Wolfgang - For The Past Few Weeks We've Been Sending Signs About The Armageddon Of CAWF & At In Your House We Showed You All Why

[The Bullies Enter The Cage & Begin To Circle Around Nappa, Then Nappa Would Fight Them Off At The Start But The Numbers Game Proved Too Much As The Bullies Began To Pumble All Over Nappa]

Wolfgang - You See Our Goal Was To Exterminate Everything That Is Anime, & So Far We Have Done A Massive Job With It So I Figured That In Order To Prove Ourselves In The CAWF Then Why Not Take Out The Largest Athlete In The CAWF Nappa, We Each Took Turns Giving Him A Taste Of Our Strength.. First It Was Brad

[Then They Pick Him Up Allowing Brad To Hit The Wet-Willie] 

Wolfgang - Then Francis

[Then Francis Hits Nappa With The Pumphandle Slam]

Wolfgang - After That It Was Dash's Turn

[Then Dash Grabs Nappa & Gives Him A Belly To Belly Suplex]

Wolfgang - Following Him Was Buford

[Then Buford Hits Nappa With The Neck Noogie] 

Wolfgang - Then Came Big Brother 

[Big Brother Would Step In & Lock Nappa In The Big Bear Hug & Applies A Lot Of Pressure On Him Knocking Him Unconcious] 

Wolfgang - Then Last But Not Least Me Yours Truly

[Wolfgang Orders Big Brother To Place Nappa On His Shoulders Which Big Brother Does Allowing Wolfgang To Hit Nappa With The Wasteland] 

Wolfgang - So Yeah We Pretty Much Screwed Nappa Out Of The Title By Not Only Pumbling Him But Helping Heinz Make A Cover 

[Wolfgang Then Walks Over To Heinz Who's Still Struggling To Get To His Feet Drags Him Across The Ring, Then Drops Him On Nappa's Body As He & The Bullies Exit The Cage] 

Wolfgang - So After That Very Night We All Knew That This Was The Beggining Of CAWF's Armageddon But Rest Assured If Anyone Tries To Come & Get In The Way Will Take Them Out Just Like We Did Nappa & That Goes For All Of The Other Superstars From Other Companies, You Mess With The Bullies Then The Bullies Mess With You

[The Crowd Begins To Boo Heavy As The Bullies Exit The Ring & Make Their Way Up The Ramp Then The Scene Switches Back To Mr Cartoon Yet Again]

Mr Cartoon - Phew Man The Bullies Sure Did Prove Their Dominance At In Your House & Said That This Would Be The Start Of CAWF's Armageddon, But Luckily For Us That Was Back In January & We Kicked Them Out Of CAWF Thanks To A Certain Person & Group.. Anyway Because Of The Bullies Not Only Did They Cost Nappa The Title But Because Of The Stipulation In That Match Nappa Was Forced To Leave Brawl Forever, It Was A Sad Moment For Brawl To Lose A Giant But However We Haven't Seen The Last Of Him, Let's Go Ahead & Show YOu The Entire Montage Of What Happened To Nappa

[The Scene Flashes Back To Brawl In December Where Nappa Is Seen In The Ring Looking A Little Sad]

Nappa - As Many Of You Might've Guessed I've Lost The Steel Cage Match To Heinz Last Night At In Your House, & You Can Blame The Bullies Cause They Were The Ones That Made Me Lose In The 1st Place

[The Crowd Begins To Boo A Little]

Nappa - But Hey That's How It Works Right.. A Stipulation Is A Stipulation, So Because Of It Looks Like I'm Out Of Here... But Hey I've Had A Heck Of A Good Time With This Roster For The Past 6 Years So I Still Had Fun, But Don't Any Of You Dare Think That This Is The End Of Nappa Cause I May Be Leaving Brawl But Who Knows I Might End Up On Another Roster, But I Promise You This, The Giant Will Be Back & Mark My Words If The Bullies Are Around Again By The Time I Come Back There Gonna Get A Taste Of My FIST 

[Nappa Exits The Ring, Makes His Way Up The Ramp & Poses To The Crowd One More Time Before Walking To The Back As The Scene Switches To CCW One Week Later Where Peter Griffin, Fangface, & Ruff Ruffman Are Seen Trying To Fight Off The Bullies But The Numbers Game Proved Too Much For Them]

Gorilla Monsoon - The nCo's Getting Out Numbered By The Bullies Here

Henry Chan - Yeah I Know, It's 7 Of The Bullies Against Of 3 Of The nCo Here

[The Bullies Continue To Take Down The nCo When All Of A Masked Man Enters The Ring & Smacks Wolfgang With A Chair To The Back]

Jesse Ventura - WHAT The, Who The Heck Is That

Gorilla Monsoon - I Don't Know But He's Helping The nCo Fight Off The Bullies

[The nCo Begins To Fight Back With The Help Of The Masked Man As Peter Hits The Peterbomb Onto Dash, Fangface Hits Both Francis & Buford With The Werewolf Shuffle, Fangface Spears Big Brother Causing Him To Fall On Brad, Then The Bullies Exit The Ring & Run To The Back Making Their Retreat As The nCo Celebrate In The Ring WIth The Masked Man]

Gorilla Monsoon - Whoever That Masked Man Was, He Helped In nCo Send The Bullies Packing & Out Of CAWF

Henry Chan - And Hopefully For Good 

[Peter Goes To Grab A Mic & Starts To Speak] 

Peter Griffin - Well, I Suppose Your All Wondering Who This Masked Man Is That Helped Me & The nCo Take Down The Bullies.. Well Don't Worry You Will & Not Onlt That, As I Said Earlier There's Going To Be A 4th Member To The New Cartoon Order, & Sweet Jesus This Masked Man Is The Man I'm Talking About

[The Crowd Starts To Cheer A Little] 

Henry Chan - The Masked Man 

Peter Griffin - And Now Ladies & Germs, The Moment You've All Been Waiting For.. Masked Man Unmask Yourself & Reveal Your Identity

[The Masked Man Then Nods His Head & Starts To Take Off The Mask]

Gorilla Monsoon - Looks Like Were About To Find Out Who It Is

[The Masked Man Finally Pulls Off His Mask & Reveals To Himself As Nappa As The Crowd Starts To Go Crazy With Excitment]

Gorilla Monsoon - HOLY COW, IT'S NAPPA.. NAPPA'S BACK

Jesse Ventura - AND I THOUGHT HE WAS GONE

[Peter Hands The Mic Over To Nappa As He Begins To Speak]

Nappa - Well Well Well, Didn't Expect To See Me Didn't You... Well It's Like I Said The Giant Would Be Back, & Tonight I've Made My Statement By Helping The nCo Rid The Bullies... But That's Not All Cause As Of This Moment Not Only Is The Giant Back But He Is Now A Member Of THE NEW CARTOON ORDER 

[Nappa Drops The Mic & Hugs Peter, Fangface, & Ruff Ruffman & Pose In Vicotry Together As The Crowd Cheers For Them.. Then The Scene Switches Back To Mr Cartoon Still Sitting At His Desk] 

Mr Cartoon - WOW, Just When I Thought Nappa Was Done Wrestling, I Was Wrong He Would End Up Going To CCW & Now He's The Newest Member Of The nCo.. It's Been Quite A While Since The nCo Had More Than 3 Members, But Hey At Least Now The nCo Has Some Bigger Muscle Power On There.. Now We May Have Picked Up The Biggest Athlete In CAWF For CCW But That Was Only Because Of What Happened Which Involves Our Next Montage The CCW Championship Battle Royal

THE CCW CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE ROYAL

Mr Cartoon - Now The Reason For This Was Simple, As Many of You Might Know Chris Thorndyke Had Just Won The CAWF Championship At In Your House Thanks To You Know Who, & During That Time He Was Still CCW Champion, But However The Rulebook Clearly States That A Superstar Can Only Hold One Major Championship So He Had To Decide Wether To Relinquish Either The CAWF Championship Or The CCW Championship, Do You Know What Belt He Chose To Go With, Well Think Quickly Cause Here's A Clip Of What Chris's Decision Was.. Now I Know What He Chose Cause I Was Actually There, Don't Believe Me See For Yourself 

[Mr Cartoon Pushes A Button Switching The Screen To The 1st CCW After In Your House Where Mr Cartoon Was Standing In The Ring Holding Both The CAWF & CCW Championship Belts With Chris Looking Over Both Of Them]

Mr Cartoon - Okay Chris, You've Got To Make A Choice Either Keep The CAWF Championship & Be Traded To Brawl, Or You Keep The CCW Championship & Continue Your Career As A CCW Superstar.. Your Call

[Chris Starts To Look Around The Arena Still Thinking Of What To Do, Then He Picks Up His Microphone & Starts To Speak]

Chris Thorndyke - Listen, For The Past 3 Years In CCW I've Made A Lot Of Fans Here, If It Wasn't For Them I Wouldn't Have Lasted Even A Month In This Roster & That's What Led Me To CCW Championship Material.. But The CAWF Championship, I Haven't Won That Belt In About Over 6 Years & I've Tried My Hardest To Win It Again.. & Even These Guys In Peach Creek Here Now That Whatever I Decide Is The Best Choice 

[The Crowd Starts To Cheer For Chris]

Chris Thorndyke - So Everyone Who's Been A Fan Of Me Since My Debut In CCW, I Really Appreciate The Support You've Given Me Over The Years But It's Time For Me To Not Only Claim Something I Haven't Earned In 6 Years, But I Think It's Time For Me To Return To My True Brand.. Monday Night Brawl, So Mr Cartoon I'm Taking The CAWF Championship.. Cause I Think It's Time Someone Else Had The Chance To Become CCW Champion

[Mr Cartoon Hands Chris Thorndyke The CAWF Championship & Shakes His Hand]

Mr Cartoon - Well You Guys I Guess That's Official, Next Week Live On CCW The 12 Man Battle Royal To Determine A New CCW Champion is Going To Happen.. But Let's Hear It For Chris Thorndyke For His Support In CCW 

[The Crowd Began To Cheer For Chris As He Walks Down The Aisle High Fiving His CCW Fans One Last Time As He Makes His Way To The Back, Then The Scene Goes Back To The CAWF Rewind Studio Room]

Mr Cartoon - So There We Go, Chris Thorndyke Chose To Keep The CAWF Championship & Because Of That He's Now On The Brawl Roster, As For The CCW Championship.. Well We Had Ourselves A Little Battle Royal To Find Out Who Deserves That Belt, So We Chose 12 CCW Superstars To Compete In The Match & Here's What We Had

CCW Championship Battle Royal Participants 

1. Arthur Read 

2. Yamcha

3. Bart Simpson

4. Peter Griffin

5. Ruff Ruffman

6. Chris Griffin

7. Bolt Tanner

8. Robin

9. Kevin Levin

10. Enrique

11. Max

12. Cyborg

Mr Cartoon - Lots Of Fan Favorites In This One, But Only One Of Them Was Bound To Be The Next CCW Champion.. Let Me Tell You It Was A Really Exciting Battle Royal That Night, Those Superstars Went Toe To Toe, Ear To Ear, Fist To Fist With Each Other.. Superstars Thrown Over The Top Rope Until It Came Down To These 3 Men

[Kevin Levin, Bolt Tanner, & Peter Griffin Are Seen As The Only 3 Men Left In The Ring]

Mr Cartoon - Quite An Epic Confrontation, Now Of Course We've Known The History About The Rivalry Between Kevin & Bolt.. Cause We Should All Know That Their Rivalry Began When Kevin Defeated Bolt For The Very 1st Time, & Of Course Bolt Beat Kevin At In Your House.. But That Was For Revenge, Now Near The End Of The Match Bolt Was Getting The Upper Hand But After You See This.. You'll Be Surprised To See Who Takes The Belt Home 

[Kevin Picks Up Bolt Tanner & Sets For The Powerbomb But Bolt Reverses It & Hits Kevin With The Tanner Bomb Instead, Bolt Drags Kevin To The Ropes & Tries To Toss Him Over The Top Rope But Kevin Struggles To Stay In The Ring]

Gorilla Monsoon - Looks Like Kevin's Trying To Do His Best To Not Get Eliminated Here 

Henry Chan - Yeah, But After That Tanner Bomb A Moment Ago Who Knows How.. Hey WAIT LOOK

[As Bolt Continues To Try & Eliminate Kevin Peter Comes In From Out Of Nowhere & Picks Up Bolt Tossing Him Over The Top Rope & Onto The Floor Causing Kevin To Fall To The Floor As Well Due To Bolt Still Holding Him Eliminating Them Both]

Jesse Ventura - PETER ELIMINATED THEM BOTH, THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE 

Gorilla Monsoon - PETER GRIFFIN'S WON THE BATTLE ROYAL

[Peter Starts To Run Around The Ring Celebrating While Bolt Starts To Pout With Disbelief As The Ref Enters The Ring & Hands The CCW Championship To Peter As He Raises It High In The Air]

Perch Perkins - Your Winner Of The Battle Royal & The New CCW Champion Peter Griffin

Henry Chan - That's Incredible After A Year On CCW Peter's Finally Won The Big One, Peter Griffin Has Just Become The New CCW Champion & Look At Bolt, He's Furious

[Bolt Begins To Storm His Way To The Back As Peter Is Seen Climbing The Tope Rope Raising The CCW Title In The Air & Shouting At The Top Of His Lungs As The Scene Goes Back To The CAWF Rewind Room]

Mr Cartoon - Oh Man, Can You Believe It Just When You Thought Was On His Way To Championship Gold, Peter Would Come In & Take The Championship Gold Away From Bolt & Now Peter Griffin Is Now The New CCW Champion.. Let's Not Forget That He's A Member Of The New Cartoon Order So That Means They've Got Two Titles In Their Stable Right Now, But Besides All That.. By The End Of January We Finally Reach One Of Our Big Four PPV's The Battle Rumble.. Where It Is Known As The Start For Our Road To CartoonMania, We've Had 5 Matches Booked For The PPV That Night .. First Off We Had Flip Chan Vs Ben Tennyson For The World Heavyweight Championship.. It Was An Exciting Match To Start Off The PPV, Now We All Know That Last Year It Was The Era Of Flip Chan, But This Year He Planned To Start The New Decade With A Bang.. That Is If Ben Had Anything To Say About It... They Both Gave It Their All In That Match But In The End Your All Thinking That Flip Would Still Be The Champ, We'll To Prove Your Right Just Watch The Ending Of The Match

[Ben Crawls To His Feet As Flip Grabs Him & Locks Him The Cobra Sleeper Hold Dropping Ben To The Ring Floor]

Vince McMahon - Flip's Got Ben Locked In That Vicious Sleeper Hold, This Could Be Over In A Matter Of Moments

Jerry Lawler - Oh Man, I Think Flip's Gonna Win Another Championship Match.. I Can't Believe I Just Said That

[Flip Continues To Apply Pressure For The Next 20 Seconds But Ben Starts To Fight Back & Shockingly Breaks Free] 

Jerry Lawler - He Broke Out

[Ben Picks Up Flip On His Shoulders & Hits The GTS]

Vince McMahon - He Hits The GTS

Jerry Lawler - Ben's Gonna Do It

[Ben Pins Flip As The Ref Counts 1] 

Vince McMahon - One

[2]

Gorilla Monsoon - Two

[3] 

Jerry Lawler - THREE

[Bell Rings]

Vince McMahon - We've Got A New World Champion

[Ben Jumps To His Feet & Starts To Celebrate With Excitment As The Crowd Cheers Him Really Loud]

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Bout And NEW World Heavyweight Champion Ben Tennyson

[The Ref Hands The Belt Over To Ben As He Raises It High In The Air With A Huge Smile On His Face]

Jerry Lawler - FINALLY, AFTER A YEAR OF THE AGE OF FLIP, BEN FINALLY ENDED IT & NOW HE'S THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHASMPIONSHIP.. GO BEN

[Ben Gets Down On His Knees & Stares Down At The World Heavyweight Championship With Joy As The Scene Goes Back To The CAWF Rewind Room Again]

Mr Cartoon - So Were You All Thinking That Flip Would Still Be The World Heavyweight Champion Right, Well Guess Who Was Wrong Cause Finally After Almost A Year Since CartoonMania 31 The World Heavyweight Championship Has Changed Hands, So Look Out Guys Cause Ben Tennyson Is Now The New World Heavyweight Champion, & You Know What SInce He's A Member Of The Extreme! Roster Then That Would Mean That All 3 Rosters Have At Least 1 Major Championship Isn't That Great.. Now That Was Just The 1st Match Of The Night Following That Match Would Be Luna Vs Katara For The Women's Championship.. Now As You All Remember Back At In Your House Katara Won A Six Diva Battle Royal & Was Givin' The Right To Be The #1 Contender For The Title, They Both Met In Battle At The Rumble & It Was A Real Catfight I Mean Check Out The Reaction To Jerry Lawler

[Jerry Lawler Is Seen Jumping Up & Down With Massive Excitment Seeing Luna & Katara In A Catfight]

Mr Cartoon - He's Still Got It With The Divas Or In His Words.. Puppies, But Hey It Was A Really Exciting Match From Start To Finish, That Was Until A Certain Babysitter Would Come In & Cause A Nasty Attack

[Luna Sets Up Katara For The Luna DT But From Out Of Nowhere Vicky Would Come In & Viciously Attack Luna Causing The Ref To Ring The Bell]

Gorilla Monsoon - What The, Jerry That's Vicky The Evil Babysitter From Brawl 

Jerry Lawler - I Know That, But What I Want To Know Is WHAT THE HECK'S SHE DOING

[Vicky Hits Luna With The Twerp Slasher, Then Picks Her Up & Slams A Vicky Slam & Laughs Maniaclly With Katara Looking On With Shock]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman The Winner Of This Bout As A Result Of A Disqualification Katara, However Still Women's Champion Luna

[Katara Goes Up To Vicky & Starts To Yell At Her But Vicky Responds By Hitting Katara With The Vicky Slam Then Vicky Exits The Ring & Walks To The Back With A Evil Smile On Her Face As The Crowd Roars Her With Boos As The Scene Goes Back To The CAWF Rewind Room]

Mr Cartoon - I Got To Tell You I Don't Know What Vicky Was Doing Assulting Both Vicky & Katara But Hopefully When We Get The Feburary Recaps In Will Be Able To Figure Out Why.. But The Damage Was Done, Due To Her Vicky's Outside Interferance Katara Won The Match By Disqualification, But However Luna Would Retain Her Title Cause The Championship Rules Clearly States That A Title Can Change Hands Only By Pinfall Or Submission, So Yeah.. Tough Luck For Katara There, Moving On With The Matchcard We Had The CAWF Championship On The Line With The Newest Member Of Brawl Chris Thorndyke Against The Challenger From Extreme Gohan

[Gohan Vs Chris Thorndyke CAWF Championship Matchcard Is Shown] 

Mr Cartoon - That's Right This Would Be Chris's First CAWF Title Defense Against The Son Of Goku.. 3 Weeks Ago On Extreme Gohan Won A Fatal 4 Way Match Which Allowed Him To Choose Which Champion To Face At The Battle Rumble & Would You Believe He Chosed Chris Thorndyke, Now Chris Wasn't Afraid Of Facing Gohan Instead He Would Plan To Give It His All Against Gohan In That Match, & At The Rumble He Did Give It His All, Gohan Did Everything He Could To Cheat His Way To Winning But In The End Chris Thorndyke Intercepted Gohan's Plans & Retain The CAWF Championship... Now I'm Sure You Were Expecting Some Clips From This Match Right, Personally I Was Thinking The Same Thing But Sadly The Producers Want This Show To Be Done On Time So Not All The Recaps Will Have Clips, Sorry.. But Now That All The Championship Matches Are Done We Now Go To An Inticipated Match.. It Is A Street Fight With Heinz Doofenshmirtz Against, Get This Vince McMahon

[The Match Card Of Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vs Vince McMahon In A Street Fight Is Shown]

Mr Cartoon - That's Right, & I Think I Know The Reason Why This Match Took Place, Cause Remember It Was Vince That Screwed Heinz Out Of The CAWF Title Back At In Your House Several Months Ago, Ever Since Then Heinz Has Vowed Revenge Upon McMahon, So He Laid Down The Challenge 1 Week After His Screwjob At In Your House During A Backstage Interview

[The Scene Switches To An Episode Of Brawl With Heinz In The Backstage Area]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Vince, If Your Out There Watching This Right Now Then I Suggest You Listen To What I Have To Say, You've Cost Me My CAWF Championship At In Your House & I'm Not Going To Stand For It, While I Was At Home Last Week I Vowed To Get My Revenge On You & I Plan To Do So, By Challenging You To A Match At The Battle Rumble.. But It Won't Be Just Any Match Oh No, Cause This Match Will Be A STREET FIGHT... I Suggest You Think This One Over McMahon Cause If You Refuse To Take This Challenge Then I Promise You That I Will End Your Career For GOOD

Mr Cartoon - (Voice) So It Was There Heinz Made The Challenge, Here's What Vince Had To Say During Extreme! 

[The Scene Switches Over To Extreme! Showing A Close Up Shot Of Vince]

Vince McMahon - So If You All Might Recall From This Past Monday On Brawl Heinz Doofenshmirtz Issued A Challenge For Me To Face Him At The Battle Rumble, I Figured He'd Do This Just So He Could Get Revenge On Me & He Knew That He Would Do Whatever It Takes To End My Career, So Heinz I Guess If Your Out There Listening To This I Just Want You To Know That, I Accept Your Challenge.. See You At The Rumble

[The Scene Switches Back To The CAWF Rewind Room]

Mr Cartoon - So The Challenge Was Made, Then At The Battle Rumble With Jim Ross Sitting In, Vince McMahon Would Take Part In The Street Fight Against Heinz Doofenshmirtz & What A Street Fight It Was They Practically Fought All Over The Arena & By The End Of That Match They Were Completley Brutalized, If You Don't Believe Me Check Out These Clips Showing Some Of The Most Grusome Moments In That Street Fight

[The First Clip Shows The Beggining Of The Match With Vince Ramming Heinz Into The Steel Steps, Then VInce Would Grab A Chair & Climb To The Top Rope Right Below Heinz]

Jerry Lawler - What The Heck Is Vince Doing

[Vince Jumps Down & Slams The Chair Onto Heinz's Head While Still On The Steel Steps]

Jim Ross - OH, Vince Using That Chair Just Might've Cracked Heinz's Skull Open Right There

[The Second Clip Shows Vince A Little Beaten Up & Heinz Bleeding A Little From The Head Back In The Ring, With Vince Climbing To The Center Of The Top Rope To Make A Dive But Heinz Knocks Him Off Causing Vince To Fall Straight For The Announcer's Table] 

Jerry Lawler - INCOMING

"CRASH"

Gorilla Monsoon - Right Through The Table Goes Vince

[The Third Clip Shows VInce & Heinz Now Brawling At The Entrance Ramp Heinz Grabs A Steel Pipe He Picked Up Earlier & Goes To Strike Vince's Head With It But Vince Steps Out Of The Way Causing Heinz To Not Only Miss Him But Run Off The Stage & Falls Straight Through The Tables Below]

Jim Ross - MY GOD, HEINZ JUST RAN OFF THE STAGE

[Vince Starts To Look Down At Heinz On The Floor & Starts To Take A Few Steps Back]

Jerry Lawler - Wait A Minute, What's Vince Up To

Jim Ross - If He's Thinking What I'm Thinking

Jerry Lawler - You Mean, No He Can't

[Vince Starts Running & Jumps Off The Stage & Collides With Heinz Onto The Floor] 

Jerry Lawler - AAH

Jim Ross - GOOD LORD, Vince Might've Sacrificed His Body Right There

[The Fourth & Final Clip Shows Vince & Heinz Bleeding All Over The Body Back In The Ring Later In The Match Where Heinz Is Seen Grabbing A Barbed Wire Baseball Bat & Whacks Vince In The face With It, Vince Rolls Out Of The Ring, & Grabs Another Weapon Under The Ring & Grabs A Barbed Wire Covered Table & Slides It Into The Ring] 

Gorilla Monsoon - Vince Just Pulled In That Barbed Wire Table

Jim Ross - Oh, This Is Gonna Get Nasty Here

[Vince Starts To Get To His Feet & Grabs Heinz By The Shirt & Pulls Him Towards The Barbed Wire But Heinz Stops Him Picks Him Up His Shoulders & Proceeds To Drop Him Into The Barbed Wire Table]

Jerry Lawler - Oh No, Heinz's Gonna Drop Vince Into That Barbed Wire

[Heinz Gets Set To Drop Vince, But Vince Falls Behind Heinz & Kicks Him Down Into The Barbed Wire] 

Jim Ross - Oh Vince Kicked Heinz Into That Barbed Wire

Jerry Lawler - Allow Me TO Phrase Joey Styles For A Moment, OH MY GODDD

[The Scene Goes Back To Mr Cartoon In The Rewind Room Where He Is Seen Looking Over The Last Clip That Was Shown]

Mr Cartoon - Man, Now That's What I Call A Street Fight.. Both Heinz & Vince Battled To The Finish Here, But Thanks To Heinz Falling Into That Barbed Wired Table Vince Was Able To Defeat Heinz & Win The Street Fight, Bruised & Bleeding In All.. But Because Of That Match Heinz Would Have To Be Escorted To A Hospital While Vince Had To Sit Out Of The Last Match For The Night & We All Know What That Match Was, The Annual Battle Rumble Match, 30 Cartoons Enter The Match, 29 Of Them Will Be Eliminated While The 1 Remaining Toon That Survives Gets A Championship Match At CartoonMania 32.. We've Had A Good Set Of Participants This Year, Here's How It Lines Up

BATTLE RUMBLE 2011 PARTICIPANTS

1. Rolf (Brawl/Ed Edd N Eddy)

2. Jack Atlas (Extreme!/Yugioh 5ds) 

3. Phineas (Brawl/Phineas & Ferb)

4. Mr Blik (Brawl/Catscratch)

5. Tien (CCW/Dragon Ball Z)

6. Beast Boy (CCW/Teen Titans)

7. Rintoo (Brawl/Ni Hao Kai Lan)

8. Aang (Brawl/Avatar The Last Airbender)

9. Bolt Tanner (CCW/Yugioh 5ds) 

10. K'nuckles (Brawl/The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack)

11. Homer Simpson (CCW/The Simpsons) 

12. Dr Eggman (CCWSonic The Hedgehog Series)

13. Leo (Extreme!/Yugioh 5ds)

14. Shaggy Rogers (Legend/Scooby Doo Series)

15. Souichi (Extreme!/Ex Drivers)

16. Mokuba (Extreme!/Yugioh)

17. Gordon (Brawl/Catscratch)

18. Yugi (Extreme!/Yugioh)

19. Diego (Extreme!/Go Diego Go)

20. Nappa (CCW/Dragon Ball Z)

21. Mr Krabs (Brawl/Spongebob Squarepants)

22. Fred Flintstone (Legend/The Flintstones) 

23. Naruto (Extreme!/Same Name)

24. Bart Simpson (CCW/The Simpsons)

25. Vegeta (Extreme!/Dragon Ball Z)

26. Eddy (Extreme!/Ed Edd N Eddy)

27. Goku (Legend/Dragon Ball Z)

28. Yusei (Extreme!/Yugioh 5ds)

29. Ash (Extreme!/Pokemon)

30. Broly (Extreme!/Dragon Ball Z)

Mr Cartoon - These 30 Cartoons Entered The Rumble For One Thing, Headlining CartoonMania.. Now Of Course What's A Rumble Without A Few Returning Superstars & Legends, I Mean We Had Homer Returning From Injury, & The Legends Shaggy Rogers, Fred Flintstone & Goku.. It Was A Very Exciting Battle Rumble This Year & Then It Came Down To The Final 4 Participants Left In The Rumble, Broly Who Entered At Number 30, Mokuba Who Entered At Number 16, Rolf Who Entered At Number 1, & Finally Aang Who Entered At Number 8.. All Four Of Them Fought To The Very End But However One Of Them Just Didn't Have Enough Energy To Go On With The Match & Ended Up Getting Eliminated

[Rolf Goes To Kick Aang In The Skull & Over The Top Rope But Broly Comes In & Hits The World's Strongest Slam Onto Him Then Throws Over The Tope Rope & Onto The Floor Thus Eliminating Rolf]

Mr Cartoon - With Rolf Eliminated We Were Down To 3, But That Wouldn't Last Long As Aang Tried To Eliminate Broly, Big Mistake 

[As Broly Turns Around Aang Tries To Superkick Him But Broly Grabs Him By The Leg & Throws Him Over The Top Rope With Ease Thus Eliminating Aang]

Mr Cartoon - As You Can See Aang Tried To Superkick Broly, But That Was A Big Mistake.. & Because Of That We Were Down To Two Men Broly & Mokuba.. They Both Fought Toe To Toe, Man To Man, Dust To Dust; I Think.. But For most Of It Broly Overpowered Mokuba & At That Point He Was Set To Finish Him Off & Win The Rumble, Did He Manage To Do So, Let's Watch The End Of The Match & Find Out

[Broly Picks Up Mokuba & Goes To Throw Him Over The Top Rope But Mokuba Somehow Grabs The Ropes & Actually Tries To Eliminate Broly From The Spot]

Jim Ross - Mokuba's Trying To Eliminate Broly From The Apron

Jerry Lawler - That's A Determined Kid, But I Don't Think Even He Can Lift Broly

[Mokuba Struggles To Eliminate Broly & Then Suddenly Broly's Feet Start To Rise Off The Ring Floor]

Jerry Lawler - LOOK AT THIS, He's Doing It

[Broly Starts To Panic & Tries To Pull Himself Back in The Ring But Mokuba Starts To Pull Half His Body Over The Top Rope]

Jim Ross - He's Almost Got Him 

Jerry Lawler - Come On Mokuba

[Mokuba Let's Out One Big Pull Causing Broly To Fall Over The Top Rope & Plummet Straight Down To The Floor Thus Eliminating Broly As Mokuba Slides Back Into The Ring All Exhausted]

[Bell Rings]

Jim Ross - BROLY'S OVER, MOKUBA WON THE RUMBLE

Jerry Lawler - YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING

[Mokuba Still Lying Down In The Ring Starts To Pant Really Heavy All Tired Out As The Ref Goes Over & Raises Mokuba's Arm]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman The Winner Of The 2011 Battle Rumble Mokuba Kaiba

Jim Ross - Mokuba Has Done It, He Has Managed To Do The Thing That His Older Brother Seto Kaiba Accomplished, Mokuba Kaiba Has Won The Battle Rumble Match

Jerry Lawler - You Got That Right, & Now He's Got A Ticket To A Main Event Match At CartoonMania 32

[Mokuba Starts To Get To His Feet & With The Little Energy He Has Left He Climbs To The Top Turnbuckle & Points At The CartoonMania 32 Sign As The Scene Returns To The CAWF Rewind Room Once More With Mr Cartoon Moving Some Files]

Mr Cartoon - So There You Have It Guys, Mokuba Kaiba Against All Odds Eliminated The Legendary Super Saiyan & Wins The Battle Rumble For The 1st Time In His Career, Now The Only Question Is What Kind Of Championship Will He Go For, Will Find Out Soon Enough.. Well That's It For Our January Highlights & That Means It's Time To Take A Commercial Break But When We Come Back Will Recap Some Of The Big Highlights Of Feburary & Hopefully Some Of These Questions Will Be Answered.. Like, Why Did Vicky Attack Luna At The Battle Rumble, Who Will Challenge Chris Thorndyke For The CAWF Championship Next, What Will Become Of Both Heinz & Vince, & Will I Ever Be Able To Get My Pizza, Find Out When We Return With More Highlights On This CAWF Rewind Special

[Quick Note - There We Go Folks We've Recaped The Biggest Highlights From This Past January, Sorry I Took A While On This I Had A Hard Time Thinking With This One So I've Decided To Take A Little Time Off From This To Work On Another Fanfic I'm Planning To Do, But When I Get Back On This Will Be Looking At Highlights From Feburary So Until Then Read & Review]


	2. Feburary Highlights

CAWF Rewind

Part 2 - Highlights From Feburary

[Quick Note - Just Like In The Last Chapter Of This The Only Things I Own Are My OC's]

[The Show Continues With Mr Cartoon Looking Over His Papers From The Feburary Section Until He Notices The Show Is Back On]

Mr Cartoon - Oh Your Back, I Guess Those Commercials Went By Pretty Quick, Aw Well Since You've All Returned It's Time We Get Back On Track 

[Mr Cartoon Takes His Papers & Places Them In His File Cabinet & Walks Over To The Jumbotron] 

Mr Cartoon - Now Before We Went To Break We Highlighted Some Events That Took Place In January & What Can I Say They Were Some Really Good Ones, Now For Feburary We Didn't Quite Have A Lot Cause For Most Of That Month The CAWF Was Focused About A Certain Massive Cartoon Crossover Pay Per View Called Clash Of The Titans.. However There Was One Pay Per View Of Ours That Not Only Contained Some Big Matches But These Matches Were Made For Specific Reasons, Now Usually In Feburary We Would Have Our No Escape PPV But I've Decided To Do A Different One This Year, I Called It Hardcore Madness In Your House!

[Mr Cartoon Fires Up The Jumbotron As He Goes Over To His Desk & Picks Up The Matchcard For Hardcore Madness]

Mr Cartoon - Out Of That Pay Per View We Had 6 Matches, 5 Exciting Ones, & 4 Epic Confrontation Ones.. & Will Start With The 1st Match, Tolee Vs Mr Blik In A Chairs Match To Unify The CAWF Animals & United States Championship Belts.. Now The Reason Why Is That Mr Blik Has Been Getting Pretty Jealous Of Tolee As The Champion Over All The CAWF Animal Wrestlers Past & Present, So He Decided That Even Though He Is The Current Reigning United States Champion He Wants To Take Tolee's Championship & Have Two Belts Around His Waist.. Here's An Exclusive Backstage Scene From A Recent Episode Of Brawl Where Mr Blik Would Confront Tolee & How He Plans To Steal The CAWF Animal's Championship 

[The Scene Switches Over To An Episode Of Brawl Where Tolee Is Seen In His Locker Room Resting After His Match] 

Tolee - Phew, I Can't Believe I Barely Won That Match Tonight.. It's A Good Thing The Title Wasn't On The Line

[As Tolee Goes To Grab The CAWF Animals Championship Mr Blik Would Run In & Stop Him From Getting It & Pulls Him Back On The Bench]

Mr Blik - Hold It Koala

Tolee - Mr Blik, What Are You Doing Here

Mr Blik - Hmm Let's See, I'm The Current United States Champion & Your The Current Animals Champion

Tolee - I Know, Isn't It Great

Mr Blik - Yeah I Guess.. But That Sort Of Annoys Me A Little

Tolee - What Do You Mean

Mr Blik - What I Mean Is I'M SO SICK Of You Running Around CAWF With That Belt, What This Company Needs Is A True CAWF Animals Champion & Koala Your Looking At Him

Tolee - Uuh, Who

Mr Blik - Grrr, I MEAN ME Cause I'm Taking That Belt Away From You

Tolee - WHAT

[Tolee Jumps Out Of His Seat & Grabs The Animals Championship As He Holds It Very Tightly]

Tolee - Why Would You Want To Do That, You Already Have The U.S. Title

Mr Blik - True, But Let's Not Forget That I Held On To This Belt Since The 2009 Battle Rumble. That's Like 2 Years No Doubt, & I've Decided That It's TIme That I Get More Gold So I Suggest You Forfeit The Animals Championship To Me

Tolee - I Won't Do It

Mr Blik - WHAT

Tolee - Mr Blik You Can't Just Force Someone To Relinquish Their Title To You, You Have To Earn It By Winning A Match For It Like I Did

Mr Blik - FINE, If You Want To Do It The Old Fashioned Way Then So Be It, I'm Going To See The GM & Talk Him Into Making A Match Between You & Me Cause In This Match Both Of Our Belts Will Be On The Line, & Plus I'm Gonna Make Him Have This Match Be.. A CHAIRS MATCH

[With That Mr Blik Exits The Locker Room As Usual In A Foul Mood As We Return To The Rewind Room] 

Mr Cartoon - So With That Mr Blik Would Talk To The GM Of Brawl A Certain Joe Swanson To Make A Chairs Match Between Him & Tolee With Both Belts On The Line, & Joe Decided That He Would Make The Match At Hardcore Madness, Now Will Get Back To That Match Later On. But For Now There's Still A Few More Matches I Want To Explain On How They Came To Be, & This Next Match I'll Do Just That.. Luna Vs Vicky In A Tables Match For The Women's Championship. Now As Many Of You Remembered Back At The Battle Rumble Vicky Played A Role In The Match Between Luna & Katara With The Title On The Line Attacking Luna Causing Katara To Get Disqualified & Losing Her Chance At Winning The Title, Now I Said I'd Have A Answer To Why Vicky Did This & In The Name Of Cartoons I Have It.. It Seems That Vicky Decided That The Time For Waiting Is Over Cause Let's Not Forget Luna Held That Title For Most Of Her Career In This Industry & She Wants To End Luna's Winning Streak Of Being The Champion & She Plans To Do So At Hardcore Madness, But Originally It Was Just Suppose To Be A Regular One On One Match But Vicky Thought Otherwise, So She Was Then Placed In A Match With Luna & Winner Would Decide The Stipulation For That Match & Of Course Vicky Would Win So She Would Decide This Stipulation, & I Think You Already Know What It Is, Luckily I've Picked Up This Audio Recording Of Vicky's Comment For Her Match Against Luna At Hardcore Madness

[Mr Cartoon Grabs A Tape & Places It In The Tape Recoder & Plays It To Make Sure Everyone Hears It]

Vicky's Voice - For Over 2 Years Now That Little Twerp Has Been The Women's Champion & To Tell The Truth I've Had Enough, Come Hardcore Madness Not Only Will I Achieve What Rightfully Belongs To Me But I'm Gonna Make Sure That Twerp Never Wrestles Again

[After That The Tape Recorder Stops As Mr Cartoon Shivers With Fear A Little]

Mr Cartoon - Even You Guys Gotta Admit That What Vicky Said Was Pretty Disturbing Or It Could Be Me Thinking About It, Anywho Onto Another Anticipated Match Involving The World Heavyweight Championship, Back At The Battle Rumble Ben Tennyson The #1 Contender Would Do What No Other Superstar Could Do For Almost A Year, Defeat Flip Chan For The World Heavyweight Championship & Boy Was He Happy About It So Happy That He's Even Wanting To Defend His Title At Hardcore Madness, I Don't Know Why But Hey He's Ben.. So It Was There That General Iroh The GM Of Extreme Would Make A Match Between Vegeta, Naruto, & Yugi Muto In A Triple Threat Match Where The Winner Of That Match Would Go On To Hardcore Madness & Compete For The World Heavyweight Championship.. Here's A Clip Of The Match At The Very End, Just Wait Till You See Who Won It 

[Yugi Climbs Up To The Top Turnbuckle & Hits Naruto With The Swanton Bomb But Before He Could Cover Him Vegeta Comes In & Tosses Yugi Out As Vegeta Covers Naruto While Placing His Feet On The Ropes As The Ref Counts 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings] 

Tony Chimel - Here Is Your Winner & The #1 Contender For The World Heavyweight Championship Vegeta

[Vegeta Poses To The Crowd In Victory As The Scene Returns To The Rewind Room With Mr Cartoon Shaking His Head]

Mr Cartoon - That's Right It Was Vegeta The Prince Of Saiyans Would Cheat His Way To Victory & Because Of That He's Become The #1 Contender For The World Championship & What We Learned Is That For His Match With Ben He Wants To Win The Title By Making Ben Say Two Words.. I Quit, So For The Next Few Weeks Leading Up To That Vegeta Would Do Everything In His Power To Make Sure Ben Is Not At 100 Percent, For Example A Vicious Attack Backstage

[As Ben Begins To Make His Way Down To The Entrance Way Vegeta Comes In From Behind & Assaults Ben] 

Mr Cartoon - A Cheap Shot From Behind During An Interview

[Before Ben Could Finish His Statement Vegeta Hits Him With A Led Pipe To The Skull Knocking Him Unconcious]

Mr Cartoon - And Finally After Ben's Match With Kane, Vegeta Comes In & Actually Spears Ben Right Off The Stage & Onto The Concrete Floor, & How Vegeta Manage To Save Himself From Falling Off I'll Never Know.. But None The Less Each of Those Attacks Were For Each Week Leading Up To Hardcore Madness, Do You Think Vegeta Might've Done Enough Damage To Ben So It Can Make Ben Say I Quit Easier Or Can Ben Fight His Way Out Of This Predicament, Now That One Is Just For The World Title, But For This Match It Involves The CAWF Championship Chris Thorndyke Vs The Cartoon Killer Leo In A 1st Blood Match.. Now Allow Me To Explain How This Match Came About, On The Night After Chris Retained His Title He Was Placed In A Falls Count Anywhere Match Against Gonard & Just When We Thought Chris Was Gonna Take This Thing An Expected Shocker Took Place That Night

[Chris & Gonard Fight Their Way Up The Entrance Ramp As Gonard Grabs Chris By The Neck As He Preapres To Chokeslam Him Onto The Steel But Chris Fights Out Of It & Locks Him In The Sharpshooter]

Jerry Lawler - He's Got The Sharpshooter Locked In

Joey Wheeler - Yeah, But Submissions Not Gonna Get Him The Win With This Kind Of Match

Shawn Michaels - I Know, But.. HEY WAIT

[Just Then From Behind Leo Comes In & Kicks Chris In The Skull Releasing The Sharpshooter Much To The Crowd's Shock]

Jerry Lawler - That's Leo From Extreme, What The Heck's He Doing On Brawl

Joey Wheeler - Forget About That What's He Doing To The Hitman

[Leo Stares Down At Chris As He Picks Him Up & Throws Him Off The Stage & Onto The Floor]

Jerry Lawler - AAH

Shawn Michaels - OH GOD, LEO THROUGH CHRIS DOWN TO THAT FLOOR

Joey Wheeler - What The Heck's Wrong With This Kid Man

[The Crowd Begins To Boo Leo Heavy As He Makes His Way To The Back With A Smirk On His Face]

Mr Cartoon - Shocking Isn't It.. Thank's To That Attack Leo Has Turned Back Into One Of The Villains Here In CAWF, & 6 Days Later On Extreme He Would Explains His Actions On Why He Did What He Did To Chris

[Leo Is Seen Sitting In An Empty Room With Nothing Around Him Except The Chair He's Sitting On With The Crowd Booing In The Background]

Leo - You Know Ever Since I First Came In To This Business I Was Just A Rookie Who Wanted To Be The Best & I Proved It Cause Two Months After Joining The CAWF I Sided With Seto Kaiba, Emmett Brown, Broly, & Zuko To Form CAWF's Version Of Evolution & After Being With That Group For Almost A Year I Left The Group To Start A Solo Run & I've Been At This For About 2 Years Now But Have I Claimed Any Major Titles NO I Haven't I Only Held Some Minor Titles Like The Tag Team Championship & Hardcore Championship Belts.. But That Wasn't Enough For Me Cause I Was Only Interested In The Big Gold Like The CAWF Championship, & Speaking Of That, It Brings Me To Chris Thorndyke

[The Crowd Seem To Cheer A Little In The Background After Hearing Chris's Name]

Leo - Ever Since He Came Here In 2002 He Was A Rookie Like Me Except That After A Few Weeks He Began To Get More Popular & Which Led To Him Becoming CAWF's Version Of Bret Hart & Look Where It Got Him, Championship Gold, Headlining CAWF Magazine Monthly, He's Adored By Millions Of Fans, & He Even's Friend With Sonic.. & During This Point Of Time Just When I Was About To Get A Chance To Mark Myself Chris Would Forfeit His CCW Championship Only To Win The CAWF Championship Again.. So Yeah I Decided That I Couldn't Take It Anymore Enough Was Enough.. Cause Truth Be Told Chris Thorndyke Isn't The Real Man Of CAWF In Fact He Never Was & He Shouldn't Never Have Been One In The 1st Place, There Was Only One Person That Deserved To Be The Top Star In This Industry & That Person.. Is Me

[The Crowd Begins To Boo Really Heavy Towards Leo]

Leo - And Chris If Your Listening, I Think You Should Listen To This.. Cause That CAWF Championship You Have With You Right Now, It's Gonna Be Mine Cause Were Scheduled For A Match At Hardcore Madness, In A First Blood Match. So Chris I Suggest You Enjoy All The Time You Have Left With That Belt Cause By The Time Our Match Is Over At Hardcore Madness Your Reign As Champion Will Be Coming To An End, Not Only Will I Make You Lay In Your Own Pool Of Blood But You Are Gonna Witness What It's Like To Be A Victim Of The Next CAWF Champion & New Top Star Of This Business, The Cartoon Killer.. Leo

[Leo Stares Down At The Screen With A Vicious Stare With The Crowd Booing In The Background As The Scene Returns To The Rewind Room] 

Mr Cartoon - Man, When I Said That This Was More Than Just For The Title I Was Right, & Judging On The Way Leo Talked & Acted. Looks As If He Could Be Going Through A Massive Change In His Status For CAWF, But Now That You Know About How These 4 Anticipated Matches Came To Be Let's Go Ahead & Look Over The Results From Hardcore Madness, & Will Start With The 1st Match Of The Night Tolle Vs Mr Blik In A Chairs Match & Remember Whoever Won That Match Would Retain Their Title & Win Their Opponent's Respective Title Which Is Called A Unification.. Now Through Out This Match Both Tolee & Mr Blik Kept Hitting & Wacking Each Other With Different Set Of Chairs Wether It Was To The Back Or To The Skull AKA The Head.. These Two Gave It Their All But In The End Only One Of Them Had To Win It All

[Mr Blik Comes In & Goes To Whack Tolee In The Head With The Chair But Tolee Ducks It & Traps Mr Blik In The Ankle Lock]

Vince McMahon - Tolee's Got The Ankle Lock On Mr Blik We Could Be Seeing The US Champ Here

Jerry Lawler - Tolee's Gonna Do It, Tolee's Gonna Do It

[Tolee Starts To Twist Mr Blik's Ankle Further As He Tries To Reach The Ropes But To No Avail, Then He Realizes That There's A Chair Right In Front Of Him As He Reaches Out & Grabs It]

Vince McMahon - Wait, Mr Blik Got A Chair

[Mr Blik Turns His Head & Strikes The Chair Onto Tolee Knocking Him Down Releasing The Ankle Lock]

Gorilla Mosnoon - What A Shot To The Head, I Think He's Out Cold 

[Mr Blik Throws The Chair Aside & Covers Tolee As The Ref Comes In & Counts 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Jerry Lawler - NO WAY Tolee Lost The Title

[Mr Blik Starts To Get To His Knees As He Starts To Celebrate In Victory]

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Bout & Unified CAWF Animals & United States Champion Mr Blik 

[The Ref Comes In & Hands Both Titles To Mr Blik As He Raises Them Both In The Air While The Crowd Continue To Boo At Him As The Scene Returns To The Rewind Room Where Mr Cartoon Is Writing Something On His Clipboard] 

Mr Cartoon - Like I Said There Could Be Only One Winner & Mr Blik Had To Be The One To Win Both Championship After One Massive Chairshot To Tolee's Skull While He Was Applying The Ankle Lock & Because Of That Finishes The Chapter In Tolee's Reign As Animals Champion, Now That Was The 1st Of 5 Championship Matches But This Next One Involved The Women's Championship With Luna The Girl Who Held The Title Since Apocalypse 2008 Against The Evil Babysitter Vicky In A Tables Match Where The Only Way To Win Is To Drive Your Opponent Through A Table.. Now For Most Of That Match These Two Divas Were Evenly Matched But Watch The Ending Of The Match & Believe Me This Is Gonna Be A Shocker

[Luna Sets Up Vicky For The Luna DT But Vicky Reverses It & Hits The Vicky Slam, Vicky Then Slides Out Of The Ring & Grabs A Table That Is Lying On The Floor & Pushes In The Ring] 

Vince McMahon - Vicky's Bringing That Table Into Play, If She Can Put Luna Through It She'll Win That Title

Jerry Lawler - Please Don't Mention That, Vicky Being A Women's Champion Is My Worst Nightmare

[Vicky Pulls The Legs Out & Sets Up The Table Then She Picks Up Luna & Sets Her Up For The Powerbomb, But Before Vicky Could Finish Her Off Leo Comes In From Out Of Nowhere & Knocks The Evil Babysitter Down & Out Dropping Luna In The Process]

Jerry Lawler - Hey That's Leo, What's He Doing

Vince McMahon - Well He Was Scheduled To Appear Later Tonight But Remember He's Luna Twin Sister & Even He Couldn't This Happen To Her

Jerry Lawler - Oh Yeah, & Thank Goodness He Came To Her Rescue

[Luna Starts To Get Up & Noticed That Leo Saved Her, She Starts To Smile & Gives His Twin Brother A Hug As Leo Does The Same, But Just As Things Seemed Well For Luna Leo Grabs Her By The Neck & Shockingly RKO's Her Through A Table Shocking Everybody Again]

Jerry Lawler - WHAT

Gorilla Monsoon - Did You See What I Think I Just Saw

Vince McMahon - Yes I Did, I Can't Believe It

[Leo Looks Down At Luna With A Sadistic Look On His Face As He Exits The Ring & Walks To The Back, Meanwhile The Ref Noticing Luna Went Through A Table Orders The Bell To Be Rung] 

Vince McMahon - The Refs Calling For The Bell

Jerry Lawler - NO, Don't Tell Me This Is Happening

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Bout & NEW Women's Champion Vicky

[The Crowd Starts To Boo Loudly As Vicky Not Knowing What Happened Starts To Get To Her Feet & Realizes That Luna Was Put Through A Table Then She Starts To Smile & Grabs The Women's Championship From The Referee As She Began To Laugh Evilly] 

Vince McMahon - I Think Vicky's Starting To Realize That She Won The Women's Title But She Didn't Even Put Her Through A Table 

Gorilla Mosnoon - I Know, Cause It Was Her Twin Brother Leo Who RKO'd Her Through One & I For One Am Still Shocked 

Jerry Lawler - GUYS PLEASE, Don't You Even Realize What He's Done He Just Cost Luna The Title & Down It's In The Hands Of That.. Evil.. Deranged Babysitter Known As Vicky

[Vicky Stomps Her Right Foot On Luna's Head & Poses In Evil Triumph As The Scene Returns To The Rewind Room]

Mr Cartoon - And You Thought Leo Attacking Chris Thorndyke Was Shocking, But I Think This One Takes The Cake.. Leo Without A Doubt Did The Most Inexcusable Thing He Has Ever Done & That Is RKOing Her Twin Sister Through A Table & Costing Her The Women's Title, & To Think He Said That He Wouldn't Let Anything Bad Happen To Luna. But Either Way The Damage Has Been Done & Vicky's Now The New Women's Champion. But With That Match Out Of The Way We Move On To Our Next Match Which Was Added A Week Before The PPV Which Was A Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder Match For The Tag Team Championships, It Was nCo Members Ruff Ruffman & Fangface Putting The Titles On The Line Against Both Tien & Yamcha Of The Z Dynasty, & Ed & Edd Of The Erupting Eds. Now We All Know How Dangerous A Ladder Match Is, Just Check Out These Clips I Picked Up

[The 1st Clip Shows Ed Climbing The Ladder But Yamcha Comes In & Tips It Over To The Front Dropping Ed Into The Crowd, The 2nd Clip Shows Tien Picking Up The Ladder & Uses It To Ram Ed & Edd Through The Barricade, The 3rd Clip Shows Fangface At The Top Of The Ladder As He Makes A Huge Dive Onto Yamcha Right Through Another Ladder, The Final Clip Shows Ruff About To Grab The Titles But Ed Accidently Knocks Down The Ladder Ruff Was Standing But He Manages To Hang On To The Belts Until Tien Comes In On Another Ladder Spearing Ruff Down To The Ring Floor]

Mr Cartoon - These Teams Went Through Carnage In This Match But In The End Ruff & Fangface Managed To Retain The Tag Team Championships In A Huge Effort, With The PPV Halfway Done We Move On To The I Quit Match For The World Heavyweight Title Ben Tennyson Vs Vegeta, I Gotta Tell You They Practically Gave It Their All Throughout That Match Just Trying To Get Either One To Say Those Words I Quit, It Was A Close Match But At The End Of The Match One Of Them Just Had To Say Those Words No Matter What

[Ben Who is Bleeding Very Heavy Grabs A Steel Pipe & Goes To Strike Vegeta With It But Vegeta Stops Him, Grabs The Pipe & Whacks Him Back. Then Vegeta Grabs A Chair & Proceeds To Hit Multiple Shots To Both The Back & Skull To Ben Busting Him Open From The Head & Bruising His Back Even More As He Starts To Breath Heavy, Then Vegeta Grabs The Chair & Raps It Around Ben's Neck As He Takes A Few Steps Back & Sets Up For The Spear But Before He Could Do It The Referee Comes In With Mic In Hand] 

Referee - What Do You Say Ben You Wanna Quit

[The Ref Moves The Mic To Ben As He Struggles To Get Out An Answer]

Ben - I...I..I 

[As Ben Tries To Answer Vegeta Makes His Move & Goes To Spear Ben With Chair Around Neck In All, But Before He Could Make Impact Ben With One Huge Breath Let's Out His Answer]

Ben - I Quit

[Just Then Vegeta Suddenly & Stares Down Ben With Shock]

Vince McMahon - Did Ben Say What I Think He Said

[Vegeta Grabs The Mic & Kneels Down Towards Ben Who's Still Panting Heavy With Blood Running Down His Face Fast]

Vegeta - Just A Sec Kid, Did You Say I Quit.. I Wanna Be Sure

Ben - Err.. Yes, I Said It... I Quit

[After Hearing What Ben Said The Ref Goes & Rings The Bell As Vegeta Stands In The Middle Of The Ring & Stands In Triumph As The Ref Returns & Hands Him The Title]

Howard Finkel - The Winner Of This Bout & NEW World Heavyweight Champion, The Rated R SuperSaiyan Vegeta

[Meanwhile Back In The Rewind Room Mr Cartoon Is Shaking His Head After Watching The End Of That Match]

Mr Cartoon - I Still Couldn't Believe It, Ben Tennyson A Boy Who Actually Saved Not Only The World But The Universe On Seperate Occasions Actually Said I Quit, Because Of That The Rated R SuperSaiyan Would Strike Gold Once Again & Eventually Manage To Ticket Himself For CartoonMania, Now For This Second To Last Match It Was Just Another Squash Match Because It Was Kevin Vs Squidward.. & There Was Not Much To Highlight Here Cause Once Again Squidward Would Lose Another Match This Time In 47 Seconds, Well At Least He's Lasted A Little Longer That Time & In My Mind The Way Squidward Tried To Win Was Hilarious, But Yeah That Was A Funny Match But For This Next Match Were Going To Go Into Was Not Only The Main Event Of The Evening But This Is Also Going To Be A Serious One, That's Right I'm Talking The CAWF Championship On The Line In A First Blood Match Between Chris Thorndyke & The Challenger The Cartoon Killer Leo Who Earlier On In That Same PPV Costed Her Twin Sister The Title Much To Everyone's Shock.. Now It Was A Climatic Showdown Between Them Both Cause Remember It Was Leo That Said That He Should Be The Top Star Of This Company, Could He Be Right On That.. Well Just Watch The Climatic Ending To This Match & Find Out Who Gets The Title & Who Will By Lying In Their Own Pool Of Blood

[Chris & Leo Keep Throwing Rapid Punches To Each Other Then Chris Throws Leo Into The Turnbuckles, Chris Goes & Charges Towards Leo But Leo Grabs A Chair That Was Close To Him & Whacks Chris's Head In The Skull Knocking Chris Down] 

Jerry Lawler - OOH, He Got The Chair Shot

Vince McMahon - It Looked Like Chris Was Gonna Ram Leo Onto Those Turnbuckles But Leo Grabbed A Chair & Managed To Strike Chris In The Skull With It, Now He's Got The Advantage

[Leo Opens Up The Chair & Places It Down As He Grabs Chris's Head & Sets Him Up For Something]

Gorilla Monsoon - Look At This, Leo Setting Up For The RKO

Jerry Lawler - No He's Not Gonna Do That, Not On The Chair

[Leo Makes His Moves & RKO's Chris Through The Chair Bending The Sitting Part Of It In Half]

Vince McMahon - RKO TO THE CHAIR

Jerry Lawler - AAAH HE DID DO IT

[Leo Gets Up & Sees The Damage He Made To Chris As He Goes & Drags The Official Up To Him & Tries To Wake Him Up]

Vince McMahon - Looks Like Leo's Trying To Get The Ref Back Up & So He Can See If Chris Is Bleeding

[Leo Goes & Picks Up Chris To See If He's Bleeding But Chris Drags Leo To The Ring Floor & Grabs His Legs & Locks Him In The Sharpshooter]

Gorilla Mosnoon - Hold It, Chris Caught Leo In The Sharpshooter

Jerry Lawler - WAA, What A Counter Leo's In For It Now 

[As Chris Continues To Apply Pressure On Leo Who Struggling To Break Free, Vince Who's Sitting At The Announcers Table Notices That Chris's Face Is Covered With Blood]

Vince McMahon - Wait A Minute, Chris Is Bleeding From The Head 

Jerry Lawler - What

Vince McMahon - Look At His Forhead, That RKO To The Chair Earlier On Busted Chris Open

[Jerry Looks Up At The Ring & Sees Chris's Face Is Covered With Blood]

Jerry Lawler - Oh No Your Right, He's Busted Open Somebody Warn Chris Before The Ref Finds Out

[Back In The Ring The Ref Who Was Knocked Cold Starts To Come Through As He Wakes Up He Notices Chris Is Bleeding & Orders The Bell To Be Rung]

Vince McMahon - Wait, The Ref's Ordering The Bell To Be Rung.. He's Woken Up

Gorilla Mosnoon - Does This Mean What I Think It Means 

[After Hearing The Bell Chris Releases The Sharpshooter & Goes To The Ref Who Was Telling Howard The Results & Asked Him What Happened]

Vince McMahon - Chris Dosen't Even Know What's Going On

[The Ref Tells Chris That He Was Bleeding, Chris Touches His Face & Sees That Their Blood On His Face Much To His Shock]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman, The Winner Of This Bout... & NEEEWW Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation Champion The Cartoon Killer Leo 

Jerry Lawler - OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED, LEO WON THE TITLE

Vince McMahon - I Can Not Believe This

[Leo Starts To Get To His Knees & Realizes That He Won As The Ref Hand Him The Belt, Then Leo Swipes It Away & Stares It Down At First Then He Drops It For A Quick Sec & RKO's Chris Who Was Trying To Recover Of What Just Happened]

Vince McMahon - Another RKO To Chris

Jerry Lawler - Oh Come On, I Mean Dosen't Chris Deserve Enough Already

Gorilla Monsoon - With Someone Else Yes But With Leo That's Another Story

[Leo Grabs The CAWF Championship Then He Places His Foot Over Chris's Body & Raises His Title High In The Air With That Sadistic Look On His Face With The Crowding Massivley Booing At Him As The Scene Returns To The CAWF Rewind Room Once More] 

Mr Cartoon - Unbelivable After Doing Everything He Could To Win Leo Has Managed To Bust Open Chris Like An Egg & Now He's Finally Reached The Top Of The Mountain, Leo Is Now The New CAWF Champion & Probably Well On His Way To CartoonMania 32 Just Like Vegeta.. & With That Not Only Ended The Hardcore Madness PPV But It Also Brings Us To The End Of Our Feburary Highlights, So I Guess That's All Now, I Want To Thank You All For Joining Me In Reliving Some Of The Biggest Highlights From These Past 2 Months In CAWF & As We Move On Down The Road To CartoonMania, We Have These Questions That Need To Be Answered. Who Will Mokuba Face At CartoonMania, Why Did Leo Betray His Twin Sister, How Will Mr Blik Celebrate His Title Unification Victory, How Will Tolee Respond To This, What Will The nCo Have Planned Next, & What Kind Of Surprises Will I Set Up In The Future, These Questions Will Be Answered As He Continue Towards The Road To CartoonMania 32, Thanks For Joining Me Guys & Until Next Time I'm Mr Cartoon & You Guys Are The CAWF'ers, Good Night Everybody 

[With That Mr Cartoon Takes His Leave As The Camera Zooms In On The CartoonMania 32 Logo, Then The Screen Fades To Black Ending This Episode] 

CAWF REWIND

2011 ENTRTAINMENT

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION ENTERTAINMENT

[Quick Note - Well Folks That Concludes Are CAWF Rewind, Not To Mention The Feburary Highlights.. So Now That This Is Now I'm GonnaTake Some More Time Off From CAWF & Catch Up On My Other Fanfics, But When I Come Back The Road To CartoonMania Begins, So Until Next Time Guys Read & Review] 


End file.
